Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertia test apparatus for a model ship and, more particularly, to an inertia test apparatus for a model ship that can mimic an inertial radius of an actual ship by testing a pitching inertial radius of a model ship for dynamic similitude with an actual ship.
Description of the Related Art
In general, fluidic performance of ocean objects such as a ship and a submarine under various situations are examined by performing performance tests at test facilities, such as a towing tank, on scale models having the same shapes as actual vessels.
An inertial test, one of various performance tests performed on models, is a test for mimicking a pitching inertia radius of an actual ship.
Such an inertia test has been performed by a test apparatus of the related art shown in FIG. 1.
The inertia test apparatus includes a baser frame 5 providing a supporting force and a swing 6 hung on the base frame 5 to reciprocally swing.
A model ship is placed on the swing 6 of the inertia test apparatus by equipment such as forklift or a crane and then a pitching inertia test is performed with the swing 6 reciprocating.
In the pitching inertia test, an exact test result can be achieved only when the center of gravity of model ship is matched with the center of the swing.
However, a model ship cannot be moved, after being placed on the swing of the inertia test apparatus of the related art.
Accordingly, when using the inertia test apparatus, it is required to check the center of gravity after placing a model ship on the swing, and then repeatedly check the center of gravity while lifting and moving the model ship with a forklift or a crane, so it is very inconvenient and time-consuming.
Further, since support bar 7 is disposed over the swing in the inertia test apparatus of the related art, a model ship cannot be vertically placed on the swing 6 from above, but is required to be paced horizontally from a side of the swing 6.
Therefore, a model ship cannot be placed in the inertia test apparatus of the related art by a crane, but has to be placed on the swing 6 only by a forklift.